White Darkness
by bloodyangelrain
Summary: Ren is trying to get her story published but the producer turned her down so she moves to Japan where she hopes to get it done there and she runs into Risa and Riku, Takeshi, Daisuke, and Satoshi and intresting things start to happen to her.... read and f
1. Chapter 1

White Darkness

chapter 1

" For 350 years, artworks have been stolen under rather unusual circumstances. No one knows the true identity of the culprit, but instead, most have given him the name 'Phantom Thief Dark'. Dark also has a friend by the name of Renee Subaru. When their friendship blossoms into what Ayane calls love, they are torn apart.

Where people say friendship is built on trust, they will tell you theirs was built on rivalry. They argue about who is the better theif, they constantly steal others belongings. When Dark steals something Renee can't, he'll paint her a picture of an angel, each one is different in it's own way.

When Renee has a problem of some kind, Dark helps the only way he knows how... painting. Dark cares about Renee in some weird way, not that he'll let you know. Dark has an archnemises named Krad, who Renee is madly in love with or so she thinks. Krad does not like her but... he does help her when she needs it.

Dark has black wings, and purple hair. His wings are actually a creature named Wiz. Krad, on the other hand, has pure white wings, blonde hair, and he looks like an angel. Renee has silver wings, silver hair, and she also has a creature named Ayane, whom she uses as wings because she hates hers. Ayane is a gold bird and Renee's best friend.

When Dark isn't stealing, he helps Renee learn how to paint. To prove her love for Krad, she falls off a building. She hopes Krad will apear to say he loves her and that he doesn't want her to die. When she falls, she then realizes she was in love with Dark. Krad finds her right as Dark gets there to tell her he needs her. When Dark sees Krad holding her corpse, he thinks he killed her... but, with her last breath, she says, "I will come back someday, wait for me!" Renna says to her producer.

"I can't understand the concept of this story... I mean, why jump off a building to prove your love?" he said. Standing up and shaking his head, he responds, "I can't produce this... it looks like the child writter has lost her touch. I am sorry about this, but your story just won't bring us the edge we're looking for."

Ren lets out a sigh and says, "If you'll excuse me, I have another meeting to attend to." Walking out of the room, she shuts the door behind her.

"She'll become a real writter if I let her go. I mean, this is brilliant, she may become the greatest writter ever, even better than Shakespeare someday," he said when she left.

Ren slowly walks into her home and yelled, "I'm home! ... Mom! I said I'm home! ... Mom?" Then she looked around and saw a not saying that she got fixed up with a guy by her best friend.

She let out a long cough and tuned on the stove to fix her some tea her doctor told her to drink twice a day. "well, I guess I'll just find another producer... but he was the best here in France so I guess we'll just have to move somewhere else... oh well!" Ren said.

When Rens mom came home, she was sound asleep. Her mom woke her up by saying, "Renna Leah Subaru, wake up right now, your laptop blew up!"

Ren shot up in an instant, saying, "No, my story, it'll be gone forever!" Then she actually woke up.

"Mom! You know that akways scares me when you say that, so why do you do that to me?" she whined.

"Because it wakes you up everytime, I mean it's not my fault you don't have another copy of your story now is it?" she responded.

After Ren explained what her producer had said, her mom exploded, "What! So what if it wouldn't give him that extra edge in his career! It's supposed to be about helping yours, not his!"

It took a lot of patience to finally calm her down.

"Renna, I don't want to move again. I've gotten quite used to my friends and... well... I think I have finally gotten over your father. So now, I have a boyfriend, so please don't make us move again for your career, please." her mom said, wanting desperatly not to move again.

Ren became aware of what her mother would have to sacrifice, and sadly said, "You don't have to come, I can take care of myself... so this way you don't have to leave and you can be happy."

Her mother looked at her with the sadest expression and replied, "I would never be happy... if you left... I mean, you're only fourteen... but if it's what you want, then go for it. I'll support you all the way."

Ren regretfully packed her belongings, thinking, _Where will I go?_Then she heard a knock at the door and went to open it.

"I thought of how you'll be gone and I want to make sure that you'll be safe... so I want you to move to Japan," her mother said.

"Thanks mom. I promise someday, when I'm satisfied with my career, to come back and get you," Ren said.

Ren sat in her seat on the plane, watching a video of when she was little.

"Renna, let's see if you can break into this safe." her father said.

"Daddy, I can't, it's illegal, we could gain life in prison for robbing a bank... why do you want me to do it?" Ren said.

"Well, do you remember me telling you the history of our family? For the past hundred years it's not been happening so we have to train every member of our family. I think you may be the one that will break this... whatever..." her father said, but he never started talking again.

"Mom! Dad isn't breathing!" Renna yelled.

The video ended.

"Help, the door to the cockpit won't open and the pilot can't get in!" the maid said.

"well, here I go, let's see if I can unlock it," Ren said.

"Don't make us laugh, there is no way you could open this door... but don't let us stop you, we're sure you don't need our help to embarrass yourself," the pilot said.

So Ren went a looked at the lock, took out a paper clip, bent it the way it needed to be, and unlocked the door. "There we go, it should be unlocked now so go on in."

The pilot opened the door and stared at Ren in disbelief, then went into the cockpit.

When the plane landed, Ren got her stuff and went to find the house she'd bought online. When she found it, after about thirty times of looking and getting lost, she went in and opened the door to her room. Ren unpacked and then went to look at her new school. She liked the school, registered for her classes and got her uniform, then went home, ate, and went to sleep.

The next day, Ren got up and went to school. When she got there, the people were so nice. Five people introduced themselves, their names were Risa and Riku Harada, Takeshi Saehara, Daisuke Niwa, and Satoshi Hiwatari.

During one of her classes, she felt hot on the inside, then she realized that she couldn't breathe. Thankfully, her classmate, Hiwatari, noticed that she couldn't breathe.

"Subaru?" he said rather loudly. Then he got up, picked her up, and started taking her to the nurses office. Halfway there, she transformed. She still looked the same, only she had silver wings. Strangely, Hiwatari wasn't afraid of her slightly alarming change.

Ren woke up with Hiwatari standing over her, his eyes looked so familiar... but she couldn't remember where she'd seen them.

"Oh my! I'm sooo sorry, i feel like a complete idiot!" Ren said.

He smiled gently, so gently in fact, that she felt like her insides were melting.

"I'm so sorry, I must seem like a fool for passing out in class like that... then waking to find you standing over me like that. It's something my dad did when he was alive when I was sick." Ren said sadly.

I'm sorry, if I'd've known that then I wouldn't have stood over you like that," Hiwatari said apologetically.

"No, it's alright, it made me feel whole again... see, my dad died when I was four... since then, I haven't felt whole. When I woke up to find you standing over me like that, I felt whole for the first time in ten years," Ren said softly.

Hiwatari grabbed her and held her close to him, then they had a vision. It was Krad holding Ren, while whispering, "I'll never let go of you and I'll kill anyone who tries, other me or my tamer... because we love you, Ren."

The vision ended and Hiwatari let go and ran out quickly. A girl in her class, who happens to be Hiwatari's biggest fan, came out and said to her, "You can't have him, he belongs to me."

"Really, I'd say you're jealous because he likes me, and if he's yours, then where's your name written on him?" Ren said sarcastically.

"Why, you bit--" she started to say but was cut off by Hiwatari.

"Ren, please, what are you doing sitting up when you should be lying down?" he said seriously.

"Why bother, I'm alone," Ren said.

Afterwards, when Ren went home, she realized she could transform. "Oh my!" she exclaimed.

_chapter end_

Well, what do you think? I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait people! I've started school and stuff and I've had a bit of writers block so it's been hard to write and stuff, but I have the chapter up now! Enjoy!

White Darkness

chapter 2

"No way!" Ren said in shock. "This can't be happening to me!" She pondered for a moment. _Is what dad said true? I mean, come one, I can't be Renee's reincarnation!... Can I?_

As Ren thought of her fathers words, she began to wonder why she was here.

Renna was a 14 year old girl with long purple-silver hair, with blue and silver eyes. Ren is five feet six inches and she already graduated from college when she was 12, then studied martial arts breifly.

"Damn, how can I face school again?" Ren asked herself aloud. As she said this, Ren suddenly had urges to steal some paintings.

" I need a good night's sleep to get rid of all this stress... Good night... dad." Ren said before falling into a nights sleep.

:next day:

The next day at school, no one seemed to know what happened the day before.

"Hmm... is everyone avoiding me?" Ren thought aloud.

"Hey, Subaru!" Saehara said. "Have you heard the news? Artworks have been stolen! They say the culprit left behind two feathers, a gold one and a silver one!"

"So... Dark didn't do it!" she said almost alarmed. "Who stole it then? I mean Dark is the only one who could steal it, right?"

"Well... we don't know that he's the only one who could pull it off. There may be more poeple who could do this but... come one we're going to be late!" he yelled as he ran down the hall.

As Ren ran down the hall to class, a strange and mysterios voice ran through her ears.

_**"You know I am inside you, you know the thief of the artwork after all, we're the same. Ha ha ha ha!"**_

"Hmm... we're the same but how, who are you?" Ren asked as she looked around to see who spoke those words.

"Ms. Subaru? Who were you talking to?" Niwa asked as he turned around the corner.

"Daisuke! I'm not talking to anyoe, why do you ask?" She replied. "Are you late for class too?"

"No, Hiwatari got worried when we heard a laugh... He was going to come but I told him I would come instead. I had to go to the bathroom anyway." Daisuke Niwa replied as he went back to his class.

"Dai! Wait up! Please!" Ren said as she ran after him.

: in class :

"Okay class, open your book to page 197," the teacher said. "We'll have a guest speaker today so please welcome Reyko Revera. She will be speaking to us about foxes and different kinds of prey they like."

"Excuse me, I am Reyko Revera," a lady said as she came into the room. "I am not too early am I?..."

_Why does she seem so familiar? _Ren thought to herself.

"Okay, now that you know more about me, let's look and talk to you al-" she started to say. "Little Rei Rei!"

"Oh!... I know you now... you're one of my half sisters... what was.. your name.. ah... I remember, Reyko... or as mom called you... Reyno!" Ren said. " I never met you but mom said you were her second child. She aslo said that you are a-"

"Don't say it or I will tell everyone who you really are." Reyko said in an almost sarcastic tone.

"Ms. Reyko?... why does your mom call you Reyno?" Riku asked.

"Well, Lady Harada, when I was little, I would cause a lot of trouble and mom would try to yell at me... she could only get out Rey before she yell no so... it always came out Reyno." Reyko explained.

"Dear, you left in such a hurry, I was afraid of this... you forgot to take your medicine." A mysterious man said as he entered the room.

_Well, he is cute._ Ren thought. _All the girls seem to like him as well. _

Ren closed her book as Reyko stood up and turned her to face the strange mysterious person who entered the room.

"Blake!" Reyko yelled as she ran toward the man. "Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot... You came all the way here... when you..."

Reyko feel slowly to the floor, her body was motionless.

"Reyko! No! Reyko get up! Get up!" Blake was saying as tears ran down his face.

"Blake, what's wrong with Reyko? What's wrong with my sister?" Ren yelled in shock. "Why did she go down like that? Blake, what are you not telling us?"

"Reyko was diagnosed with a rare disease, so rare that it has no name. but the doctor gave her medicine that should help her with her condition." Blake explained. "That's why I came looking for her because I was afraid that this very same thing would happen."

"Grey Kitten Mofia!" Reyko yelled at the top of her lungs. "They have blue eyes and butter knives and they're out to get me!"

Everyone stared at Reyko. Half of the wonder if she was ever sane to begin with.

"It's true, they have accomplices! The gerbiles!... No seriously! I've seen my kitten come at me with butter knives! and Blake's gerbile... I've seen him steal looks at Blake's top secret blueprints!"

"She's paranoid." Blake and Ren said at once.

Reyko sits up.

"We have explored the dark depths of the ocean, the mysterious vasts of space," Reyko was saying, "But never, have we ever explored the vast mystery of... The Hair!"

Reyko opens her eyes and sees faces staring straight at her.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Grey Kitten Mofia... Gerbils?" Ren said as she stared at her strange half sister.

"Dear, you don't remember anything?" Blake said cautiously.

"No, why? What should I remember? I'm confused!" Reyko said, still waking up.

"You walked about a grey kitten mofia!" Ren bursts out. "And you talked about gerbils helping the kittens get you!"

"Excuse us, we're looking for a couple." strange people said as they entered the room. "The lady is about six feet four inches with long blue green hair and brown eyes. Her age is about 18 to 19 years old."

"The man is about nine feet six inches with short black hair and blue eyes."

"Why, do you need them, is something wrong?" Ren said sarcastically.

"No, we're their... er... neighbors... yeah, their neighbors and we didn't see them this morning so we came looking for them."

"Or maybe you aren't their neighbors and you think they're responsible for the rash of robberies and want to take them in, right?" Ren said, approching them with a mockingly evil smile.

"No! Our boss wants to see them so we're taking them to the big boss, so do you know where they are? And don't lie."

"Oh, so, I was right. You do want to take them in." Ren said, stopping to pick up her pencil.

"No! We don't want to _take them in!_ So, tell us where they are and don't lie!"

"Okay, they're over there," Ren said pointing." There ya go, no leave."

"Hey, I said don't lie!" they said at once.

"She is telling the point, you fools!" A strange but beautiful girl said as she entered the room. "Now, go get them!"

"Yes lady!" They said as they went to get Reyko and Blake.

"Well, it's been a while." she said to Ren.

"Yes, it has Sauru." Ren said, staring at the stranger.

Okiedays! That's the end of that chapter! So, what do you think? Is it any good? Please R&R! All reviews are appreciated!


End file.
